


Falling for you

by johanirae



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Frank notices Gerard has a lovely pair of transparent wings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I worked with the wing fic, soulmate and friends to lover tropes in the request form and made a fluffy comic. Hope you like it Duendeverde4!
> 
> I also like to think immoral-crow and Mr crow for their help in beta-ing this comic and cheerleading me on :-)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Falling for you (Frerard)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943589) by [majesticdragonair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair)




End file.
